Ni con Amortentia me lo quitarías
by Lali Evans
Summary: "Es el filtro de amor más poderoso que existe"-según Hermione Granger.Pero cuando Harry le sonrió levemente y le tomó la mano con firmeza, Ginny no lo creía de esa forma. One shoot Harry/Ginny Post Guerra.


**Ni con Amortentia me lo quitarías.**

**Sountrack recomendado: **When Ginny Kissed Harry de Nicholas Hooper

_«Un experto fabricante de pociones puede generar un poderoso enamoramiento, pero nadie ha conseguido todavía crear el único sentimiento verdaderamente indestructible, eterno e incondicional que merece ser llamado amor.»_

_—Hector Dagworth-Granger_

Releyó detenidamente una y otra vez aquella cita del gran fabricante de pociones que el profesor Slughorn les había comentado más de una vez en Hogwarts. Se encontraba en su oficina en el periódico El Profeta. Eran pasadas las doce de aquella noche de verano y un simple ventilador destartalado la salvaba de aquella ola de calor.

Se pasó el cabello detrás de la oreja y achicó sus ojos cansados para enfocar su vista en la pila de periódicos y archivos viejos que tenía su escritorio.

No había encontrado nada acerca de la poción Amortentia en aquellas horas. Estaba cansada y pese a que se había dicho que estaba traumada, su poder de curiosidad de periodista innata y sus ganas de ganar todo como ex jugadora de Quidditch la embargaban más. Necesitaba saber a qué olía la poción para su esposo Harry Potter. Le intrigaba y necesitaba saberlo.

Le urgía desde que halló aquel frasco en el armario del escritorio de su esposo, una mañana cuando fue en su limpieza habitual. Junto a esa poción, un frasco de Poción Multijugos descansaba en una orilla. Aquellas dos pociones en un armario destinado a papeles no la tranquilizaba mucho.

Sumado al hecho que Harry había estado inusualmente fuera de casa, callado y algo hosco con ella. Respondía respuestas en monosílabos, raramente desayunaban juntos por las mañanas y le hablaba más a su hija Lily que a ella. Hasta James notó su tristeza cuando por carta le preguntó que le sucedía y por qué aquella semana le había escrito solamente una vez. Albus lo notó de entrada y le dijo que no se preocupara, que seguramente su padre estaría preocupado por alguna importante misión.

Hermione sospechaba algo pero no le confirmó nada, solamente se dejaba enjuiciar con aquella mirada castaña de suspicacia y hablaba de otro tema, como si no supiera nada de lo que le incitaban sus ojos.

-Si me estuviese engañando..¿Amortentia, para qué?-se preguntó en susurro mordiendo levemente su labio inferior. Tenía el cabello más corto que en su juventud, sin canas por un simple hechizo que le enseñó su cuñada y una figura nada mal para una mujer de treinta y tantos. Hasta su piel seguía luciendo bien, como la de una muñeca de porcelana. Aunque no tan suave como le parecía a Harry le dijo una voz asesina en su interior. La parte su interior donde ella se consideraba poca cosa pese a estar con Harry por más de veinte años, la voz de su interior la cual le hacía saltar dudas y celos idiotas de tanto en tanto, la voz del interior que hacía varios años no se había despertado, como en su adolescencia, cuando vio a Harry besar a Cho Chang tras una reunión del ED o como cuando quiso acompañarlo a buscar la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw en medio de la guerra. Esa voz que la hacía sentir minúscula, invisible y no la hacía saber que era valiosa.

Una voz que su hermano Ron le confesó que también había sentido, cuando estaba junto a Harry en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y salió involuntariamente elegido. Era una voz Weasley que prendía la alerta de la duda e inseguridad. Algo que su hermano atribuía a que habían usado ropa de segunda mano heredada de sus hermanos y no habían sido tan ricos en lo que a dinero confería. Pero nunca nos faltó nada, Ron le recordaba ella siempre que Ron le confesaba esos miedos. Esos miedos que él había dejado de sentir hacía veinte años y ahora con una familia establecida y una felicidad reinante, no se permitía sentir. Pero ella sí y estaba asustada al asaltarla tan irracionales pensamientos.

-Ginny todavía estás aquí-musitó Betty, su compañera de trabajo con cara cansada-La edición de mañana está siendo impresa.

-Oh, lo sé no me falta nada más-explicó la pelirroja tomando su cartera apresurada y elevando los archivos hacia una mesa con su varita. Lo menos que necesitaba era que Betty los viera y le preguntara el por qué de su indagación-Solo revisaba unos reportajes a las Arpías.

-Tu fanatismo nunca se cansa, verdad?-inquirió Betty con una sonrisa-Vete a casa Ginny, yo apagaré todo. Tu esposo y Lily deben haberse dormido de esperarte para cenar..Oye, es extraño que no haya llamado Harry. Se pone algo loco si llegas tarde.

-Últimamente está muy loco-musitó Ginny con la mirada baja sin que Betty lo notara-Y me volverá loca a mi también.

**HGHGHGHGHG**

Se revolvía en su cama. El rostro de su ex profesor de Pociones aparecía en su mente como si lo hubiese visto hacia unas horas. Su voz, nítida y fresca, se adentró en sus oídos como si estuviese justo ahí, junto a ella. Se sintió una chica de quince años nuevamente, con el cabello largo, la piel suave y ese perfume floral que creía perdido.

_«Por supuesto, la Amortentia no crea amor. Es imposible crear o imitar el amor. Sólo produce un intenso encaprichamiento, una obsesión. Probablemente sea la poción más peligrosa y poderosa de todas las que hay en esta sala.»_

_—Horace Slughorn._

Abrió los ojos algo agitada y se contuvo de sentarse de golpe, resultando en un leve respingo sobre su almohada. Algunas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por sus sienes y sintió arder su frente. Algo de fiebre tenía y eso la asustó. Jamas había experimentado pesadillas tan reales. Prendió la luz de su mesa de compañía y buscó una pastilla para la fiebre. La bebió con un vaso de agua y miró hacia el

otro lado de la cama. Vacía, y había ya perdido la cuenta de los días. Se le antojó interminablemente extensa y fría. Las sábanas blancas estaban estáticas en aquella parte de la cama, como si un fantasma hubiese estado acostado. No cálidas y revueltas como siempre lo habían estado. Su ausencia se notaba hasta en las sábanas.

Decidió hacer algo para sosegar sus dudas internas. Se acercó a la chimenea y se contactó por la mensajería de la Red Flú con su cuñada. Con suerte estaría sola y podría saciar sus dudas tranquilas, sin Ron roncando de fondo.

-Hermione-la llamó con voz queda. La castaña apareció tras varios minutos, con los ojos entrecerrados y expresión de preocupación-Ginny..¿qué sucede?¿ Estás bien, pasó algo?

-Sí, todo bien-respondió bajando la voz o Lily se despertaría-Solo tengo unas preguntas que hacerte.

-¿A las tres de la mañana?-inquirió la castaña sorprendida abriendo más sus ojos-Mañana tengo una reunión a las ocho, así que apúrate.

-¿Qué efectos tiene exactamente Amortentia? Sé que causa enamoramiento, pero quiero saber en qué gravedad.

Hermione frunció la boca, extrañada.

-Pues..el efecto es casi instantáneo. Vuelve a la persona que la ingiera obsesionado por otra persona. Se pone algo pálido y enfermizo..y puede tener emociones inestables con las personas que lo rodean, menos con la que hizo la poción claro..¿Pero por qué me preguntas esto a estas horas?

-¿Y el efecto es duradero?

-Pues..-se restregó un ojo, pensando-..creo que debes tomarla periódicamente si quieres mantener el amor artificial. Sino la persona deja de sentir ese encaprichamiento y vuelve a su carácter y emociones incluso hoy se están estudiando sus efectos. En el Salón de Misterios hay una Sala del Amor donde tienen un caldero gigante lleno de la poción..pero Ginny..¿qué estás tramando?¿Para que necesitas Amortentia?-preguntó poniéndose seria.

-Oh no es para mi Hermione, solo es para ayudar a una jugadora de las Arpías que está desquiciada por McLaggen..con eso de que es el jugador estrella de las Urracas ahora-musitó con los ojos en blanco-No es más que un idiota con cara de niño lindo.

-Es muy desagradable-dijo Hermione recordando cuando la acosaba en la fiesta de Slughorn que le pidió que fuera-Me hacía caras con su lengua y su boca-Ginny hizo una mueca de asco-Dile a esa chica todo lo que te dije. Pobrecilla de ella si le da Amortentia a McLaggen.

-Sabía que eras la única que me entendería-vociferó contenta-..con este consejo para mi amiga-se corrigió y se desconectó de la chimenea con un saludo rápido dejando a su amiga pensando en su última frase.

Harry estaba hosco y somero con ella, pero nunca se había peleado y no tenía trastornos de bipolaridad en manifiesto.¿ Acaso podría no usarla en él y si en otra persona? Esa posibilidad resonó con más peso que el hecho que él estuviese tomándola. Era idiota pensar que alguien prepararía Amortentia para beberla él mismo, pero a su vez era idiota pensar que harry la necesitara para alguien. Era Harry Potter, no había mujer que se le resistiera, aunque estuviera con años encima, algunas canas y arrugas. Seguía siendo el Elegido, el Niño que Vivió. Su fama seguía latente al igual que su leyenda y Ginny lo había experimentado con sus fanáticas. Quizás en los últimos diez años no había sido tan notorio que cuando eran más jóvenes, pero había mujeres que le sonreían con simpatía y algunas otras con intenciones de algo más. Ella siempre había sido una mujer de carácter y defender lo suyo, por que sentía el respaldo del amor único de Harry hacia ella. Pero ahora las dudas le llenaban el corazón y la cabeza y no sentía respaldo alguno.

Solo una cama vacía y las sabanas frías.

**HGHGHGHGHG**

-Gracias tía Hermione-agradeció la menor de los Potter con una sonrisa sincera-Mi mamá no quiso comprármelo.

-Yo solo quería que no leyera sobre eso-dijo Ginny desde la cocina a lo que su hija menor sacó la lengua-Lily Luna, te vi-masculló con una sonrisa de lado que su hija le devolvió.

-¿Por qué no querías que tuviera el libro?-preguntó Hermione refiriéndose a "Época dorada del Mundo Mágico", un libro escrito por el ministro, Kingsley Shaklebolt, donde detallaba todo lo ocurrido en esa ese tramo de la historia-Rose me dijo que lo usan en Historia de la Magia, es parte de nosotros y ellos deben aprenderla.

-Sí, es solo que no quiero que lea sobre Harry de esa forma..como "héroe"-dijo con unos dedos haciendo comillas-Ya pasé por la reacción de James y Albus a su edad y la explicación es algo tediosa.

-Ginny..-la llamó la castaña dejando su taza de té en la mesa-¿Me diras lo que te pasa?

-¿A mi? ..Nada Hermione.

-Ginny-le insistió con ojos punzantes-Vi cuando hablabas con Fleur sobre su nuevo negocio de ropa en el Callejón Diagon. Nunca hablas con ella, estás rara.

-No me ocurre nada, te digo-musitó haciéndose la desentendida-Oye..¿Alguna vez haz preparado Amortentia?

-De vuelta con eso, yo sabía-dijo con pesar y la expresión de la Hermione Granger de la juventud al saber la respuesta de algo le hizo sentir un deja vú, aumentando su estado de melancolía-Si, en el colegio. La mía olía a césped recién cortado, pergamino nuevo, pasta de dientes de menta y el pelo de Ron.

-Y esas fragancias..¿ tienen algo de relación?-preguntó curiosa. A su cuñada le encantaba que le hicieran preguntas y debía aprovecharlo.

-Pues..supongo-musitó dubitativa-El césped supongo que es por que Ron ama el aire libre y jugó Quidditch en una época. Pergamino nuevo por que siempre hacíamos los deberes juntos y pasta de dientes por que una vez me dijo que tenía pasta de dientes en el rostro-recordó con un suspiro emoción-Recuerdo que cuando la preparamos en Hogwarts a Harry le salió espectacular por que tenia el libro del Príncipe en ese tiempo. La de él olía a tarta de melaza, palo de escoba y algo floral que le parecía haber olido en La Madriguera-comentó como si nada. Ginny grabó en su mente cada palabra del dato aportado por su cuñada para indagarlo mas tarde-Vuelvo a preguntarte que te ocurre.

-Que no me pasa nada, Hermione-se defendió la chica y ojeó su reloj-Debo irme. Harry está por llegar y aun no he preparado la cena.

La castaña estaba por replicar que no la dejara con la intriga de nuevo cuando Ginny desapareció con su hija de la mano y esta, portando el libro donde se contaba la mejor etapa de la vida de Ginny, aún en el tiempo que Harry la quería.

**HGHGHGHGHG**

La desventaja de Amortentia, era que la fragancia era específica y característica únicamente para la nariz del preparador. Por más que la pelirroja la olía dos veces al día al menos, nunca le sentía rastro de tarta de melaza, palo de escoba y ese perfume que Harry había sentido en la madriguera.

-Era floral como el que solía tener yo-se dijo a si misma y guardó la botellita en el ultimo estante del armario de la oficina de su marido, donde la había encontrado-Tal vez pueda cambiar de fragancia si te olvidas de alguien y quieres a otra persona.-susurró con pesar y cerró los ojos con la frente apoyada en la puerta del armario, como si pudiera despegarse del peso de todo el remolino de preguntas sin respuestas.

-Ginny-llamó Harry entrando como habitualmente lo hacía. Con los lentes casi caídos, su siempre formal atuendo cuando hacía trabajo de oficina y una valija de cuero donde transportaba trabajo para seguirlo en casa-Llegué y pensé que no había nadie..¿Donde está Lily?-preguntó ya en su escritorio abriendo la valija y sacando papeles-Ron me dijo que Hugo quiere que vaya a dormir a su casa hoy a la noche. Ah, y debemos hablar con Lily sobre el libro..pero esta vez necesitaré más de ti, cielo porque..-elevó su mirada al no recibir respuesta o sonido alguno de su mujer-¿qué ocurre, Ginny?

-Nada, continua.

-No, algo te pasa-inquirió dejando los papeles de lado y acercándose-Estás algo pálida ¿ has comido bien hoy?

-Si, fui a almorzar con mamá y Lily-explicó con voz baja-Continua con lo de..

-Ginny dime que te pasa-insistió suavemente con una mano en su hombro.

Ginny sintió ese contacto extrañamente remoto, como si fuese entre personas desconocidas-En serio cielo, puedes decirme. ¿ Es algo del periódico? ¿O sobre los chicos?

-Estoy bien, Harry. Solo algo cansado-mintió con una sonrisa débil. A Harry le pareció una mueca insulsa y fingida-Hablaremos con Lily hoy mismo si quieres sobre..

-Ginny, dime-intentó de nuevo, esta vez con tono mas serio-No te noto bien.

-Yo tampoco-confesó ella con la mirada hacia un lado. Extrajo aire inexistente de sus pulmones para tomar valor y mirarlo a los verdes ojos-Yo tampoco te noto bien a ti, ni a nosotros.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó turbado y pasó una mano por su mejilla-Dime Ginny, puedes decirme lo que quieras.

-Harry..yo..-le costaba hablar. Sentía que le voz se le cortaba ante aquellas fatales palabras-yo encontré esto-explicó retrasando lo que quería decirle. Se soltó del contacto y abrió la puerta del armario que tenia empotrado atrás-Quiero..saber que es.

-Es..Amortentia-dijo Harry sosteniendo la botellita con los dedos-No entiendo qué quieres decir.

-Harry..-llamó ella como si se estuviese haciendo el tonto-¿Para qué tendrías algo así tu?

-Oh, ya veo-inquirió sintiendo que el peso de las dudas y miedos de su esposa junto con su expresión de palidez y gestos poco gráciles tuvieran sentido de repente-No es para lo que tu te has imaginado.

-No sé que me he imaginado ya, Harry. Ni sé como tratarte o hablarte.

-Ginny yo..-comenzó a decir y suspiró, asintiendo. La pelirroja sintió que se había reafirmado algo internamente, como el hecho de terminar con ella o aceptar que estaba engañándola con otra-No estoy usando Amortentia, Ginny. Con nadie.

-¿Ah, no?-preguntó sin una pizca de credibilidad-Sigue, por favor.-pidió con los brazos semi cruzados. Necesitaba darse firmeza o caería por que sus piernas estaban construidas de gelatina, como cuando tenía quince años y Harry la besaba en los pasillos.

-Esto se lo confisqué en el té de Madame Pudipié a Romilda Vane, hace unas semanas-explicó con la botellita balanceándose entre sus dedos-Me citó junto con Dawlish por que tenía importante información sobre un mortífago cuyo rastro estamos siguiendo.

-¿Te citó a ti solo?

-No, con Dawlish como te dije. Fuimos los dos y como ella no quería hablar frente a Dawlish, tuve que quedarme a solas con ella-Ginny arqueó una ceja, confundida-No pasó nada, Ginny. Es Romilda ¿la recuerdas? Aquella que me quiso envenenar con bombones en Hogwarts y que por accidente tu hermano comió.

-Sigue-le pidió con una mano en el aire, como si estuviese recogiendo palabra por palabra la explicación de su esposo.

-Se lo confisqué en su bolso-dijo el auror con más esperanza. Si no le hubiese creído ni una palabra no lo hubiese instado a seguir-Cuando nos quedamos a solas intentó coquetearme pero le dije que la conversación sería grabada y podría usarla en su contra. Además el esconder información podía llevarla a Azkaban algunos meses. La idea la aterrorizó y debió decirme todo lo que sabía sobre el ex mortífago que había andado con ella.

-¿Cómo hiciste para detectar esto?-preguntó Ginny. Había partes que no cuadraban y no era ninguna boba-Por que para haber llegado a su cartera..

-Fuimos al Cuartel, Williamson le tomó declaración mientras Dawlish y yo revisábamos sus partencias-terció con voz ronca-Hallamos fotos de mi saliendo del ministerio y esta poción. Dawlish cree que quería envenenarme como en Hogwarts, aunque solo creo que quería divertirse un rato. Ella es así-Ginny frunció la boca-Quiero decir..ella ha salido con muchos ex mortífagos y es algo extraña. No es la primera vez que declara ante el Escuadrón. La otra vez quiso conquistar a Savage lanzándole un imperio..¿Puedes creerlo? Está algo loca, aunque no muerde en absoluto-finalizó dejando el frasco de lado.-Ginny..eso es todo. ¿Era por esto que estabas así?

Ginny bajó la mirada y se cruzó más de brazos. Al hombre se le antojó la Ginny embarazada de sus hijos encaprichada por comer alguno de sus antojos.

-¿Qué me dices el otro día que estábamos en el cumpleaños de Neville en el Caldero Chorrante y Chang vino a saludarnos?-preguntó, soltando toda la maraña de dudas acumuladas en varios días.-Le sonreíste muy amable y cuando volví con el pastel desde la barra ni lo notaste.

-¿Qué no lo noté, dices? Soy de por sí distraído-se justificó y estuvo a punto de soltar una risa, incrédulo. Ginny estaba celosa de él después más de veinte años juntos.-Ese día vine de la misión de Francia, por si no recuerdas. Estaba molido. ¡Hasta Lily me reclamó el beso de las buenas noches! Ah, y Cho me presentó a su esposo, parte que no viste por que estabas buscando el pastel-Ginny lo miró, atentamente-Está casada hace varios años y tiene un hijo. Dice que renunció a toda magia y mandó saludos para todos.

-Claro, a mí incluso-musitó, irónica. No estaba enojada o triste, sino incrédula de vivir esa situación que inusualmente extraña.

-Aunque no lo creas, a ti también-admitió sintiendo la misma incredulidad que su esposa-Vio a Lily en mi falda y dijo que era igual a ti de pequeña. Te mandó saludos con

la misma Lily, solo que mi princesa tiene la memoria del padre y se olvidó seguramente-negó, divertido. Ginny recordó que su hija sí le había hecho llegar los saludos salvo que no recordaba de parte de quién había sido. Una amiga de ustedes del colegio le había dicho y esa no era demasiada información.

-¿Por qué trajiste eso aquí a casa?-inquirió de nuevo, como si haciéndole más preguntas se fuera a sacar más aún las dudas sin fundamento que había tenido y se sintiese menos tonta-Sé que es tu escritorio, es tu sitio privado y todo pero..

-¿Pero..?

-No es sitio, está Lily todavía. Podría haberla tomado sin saber y..

-Lily tiene el intelecto de los dos, no es ninguna tonta-dijo seguro Harry y una sonrisa de diversión se soltó al fin en su rostro. No podía evitar sentirse alegre por esos celos de Ginny, algo infantiles y graciosos de ver en una mujer de treinta y tantos, ya realizada y estabilizada. Más que graciosos, eran tiernos. Sumamente tiernos y halagadores para Harry, el cual sintió que la quería más.-Yo..también lamento haber estado algo distante estos días..supongo que eso ayudó a tus dudas-musitó sacando a la pelirroja de sus cavilaciones internas-Eso sí que debe una seria explicación-suspiró y se recostó en el escritorio, dejando más espacio entre los dos, lo que asustó a la chica que seguía de brazos cruzados apoyada en el armario-He estado ayudando a el sanador Augustus Pie en algo relacionado con Demelza Robbins-explicó y cerró los ojos-Le gusta y no saber como acercársele.

-¿Qué?

-Eso mismo. Le gusta Demelza y no sabe como acercársele. Siente que está viejo para esas andanzas y tiene miedo. No te enojes Ginny, no podía decírtelo. Me pidió total discreción y eres muy amiga de Demelza-explicó abriendo los ojos a un tamaño normal. Ginny no seguía con los brazos cruzados y se sintió a una casilla más de estar bien con ella de nuevo-Augustus nos ha ayudado en el nacimiento de los tres chicos, no podía dejarlo en banda. Demelza ha ido por algunas lesiones en la pierna que debe operarse y Augustus no sabía como pedirle salir..así que ha estado..practicando..conmigo-confesó algo sonrojado y se acomodó las gafas-Por eso tengo allí esa poción multijugos. Conseguí cabello de Demelza y ha estado practicando conmigo como decirle que la quiere.

Ginny no pudo controlar encorvar la boca en una mueca de gracia y soltó una risa rápida. Harry enrojeció aún más.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tú eras Demelza?-El hombre asintió ante la respuesta-¿Tú, el salvador del Mundo Mágico, el héroe de la Época Dorada eras Demelza?

-Sí, el Jefe del Cuartel de Aurors, el Elegido, tu esposo, y padre de tres chicos era Demelza Robbins-terció divertido sin una pizca de vergüenza. Estaba frente a su esposa, su mejor amiga, la testeadora oficial dos décadas atrás de varias bromas de Sortilegios Weasley-Al final están juntos. Hoy Augustus se le ha declarado.

-Me alegro por ellos-dijo la pelirroja sinceramente y soltó un pequeño suspiro. Quería salir de ese cuarto, de la mirada inquisidora verde de Harry y de esas ganas de suicidarse por había sido tan tonta.-Yo..debo hacerte la cena-musitó logrando mover sus piernas en dirección a la salida pero Harry no la dejó pasar. Gracias a Merlín que la había detenido, en una señal de que la quería. –Harry yo..

-Después de estas explicaciones absurdas y algo extensas..¿Aún dudas que te amo, Ginny?-preguntó con las manos alrededor de sus mejillas-Siento haberte escondido lo de Demelza, sé que nunca hemos tenido secretos entre nosotros. Me he sentido tan incómodo con ello que he estado actuando extraño contigo, como has notado.

-Yo lamento haber dudado de ti, Harry. Me sentí terrible estas semanas. Con las dudas y todo ello. ¡Hasta llegué a investigar los efectos específicos de la poción! Y Hermione me dijo que tu poción olía a tarta de melaza, palo de escoba y ese perfume floral que yo solía tener. Y la verdad es que Harry..hace mucho que no cocino tarta de melaza que tanto te gusta..¿ recuerdas cuando cada fin de semana comíamos en un picnic los cinco juntos? Con todo esto del Campeonato de Quidditch no he tenido tiempo para hacerlo. Y después está el hecho que hace años que no volamos en escoba, como antes que jugábamos partidos en equipos. Tú con Lily y yo con los muchachos. Ya no debes sentir adrenalina y ganas de que yo te abrace por la espalda o volar y olvidarnos de nuestros problemas. Por último está lo de mi perfume..he entrado en años, me he vuelto vieja y no conservo ese perfume floral y piel suave de joven, Harry. He perdido todas esas cosas y entendí que tu fragancia de Amortentia podría ser otra.

-Oh Ginny, eres una boba, ¿ lo sabías?-inquirió a punto de morir de dulzura. La seguía queriendo como la primera vez con su cabello radiante y esa fortaleza personalidad poderosamente justa y esas ganas de vivir siempre y nunca llorar-Desde que partió James a Hogwarts que no te veo así, Ginny-dijo y juntó sus frentes. Ella cerró los ojos interiorizándose en el contacto-Ginny, mírame-le suplicó en un susurro cargado de anhelo. Ella abrió sus ojos y los fijó en los del auror-Ginny Potter..por que res Potter ahora, cierto?-ella asintió, algo cabizbaja de la vergüenza de sus dudas y su actuar algo traumado-Mírame, por favor-le pidió de nuevo chocando sus frentes, obligándola a que levantara la cabeza. Por que eso era ella, una mujer de la quién él o cualquiera se sentiría orgulloso-Eres una boba por que crees que has perdido todas esas cualidades, mi amor. Eres..mi Amortentia olería igual si lo hiciera ahora o si lo hiciera dentro de veinte años más. Olería a tus cosas y a ti, Ginny. Olería a esa tarta de melaza que solo tú sabes hacerme. Y claro que la extraño, claro que si pero entiendo que no hayas tenido tiempo. Amas lo que haces y estoy orgulloso de ti como reportera. Pero he tenido que comer las tartas de Madame Rosmerta..y son algo secas-musitó con la boca torcida y Ginny sonrió a medias-..Después está lo de los pic nic y jugar Quidditch con los chicos. Ellos han crecido y siento como tú su ausencia. Pero prometo que aprovecharemos más las vacaciones con ellos. Pero también necesitamos nosotros estar solos, Ginny. Por que todavía quiero volar contigo y sentir esa adrenalina que solo tú me haces sentir. Y por Merlín, mi amor… ¡tu perfume floral es único de aquí a cien millas a la redonda! Es exquisito y cada vez que estás cerca puedo anticipar que eres tú por esa fragancia. Aún recuerdo cuando me llevaste ese regalo nocturno al Cuartel hace unos meses, pude saber que eras tú desde el pasillo-terció haciendo que ella recordara ese momento particularmente feliz algo sonrojada-Y te has vuelto tan madura como yo, no vieja. Y tu piel..tu piel, Ginny-le acarició con los pulgares varias veces sus mejillas y su cuello-Eres suave y esa piel solamente me pertenece. Le diría ahora mismo a Ron por Red Flú que tienes una piel muy suave..como cuando teníamos dieciséis y me preguntó que le gustaría a Dean Thomas de ti. Tu piel, es simplemente magnifica.

-Harry yo..

-No, déjame terminar-ordenó con un dedo en su boca-No has perdido nada de estas cosas, Ginny. Solo es que soy un idiota no muy expresivo contigo y he olvidado decirte cuanto te quiero cada día.-Ginny sonrió de forma completa y se acercó a darle un casto beso. No necesitaban ser tan expresivos. Harry tenía problemas para comunicarse con medio mundo pero no ante la mirada de ella. Era una mirada nada más, era solo un momento entre ellos para transmitirse miles de pensamientos y emociones.

Harry profundizó el beso con su lengua y ella lo dejó entrar. Llevó sus manos a su cintura y la acarició sobre la tela. Su espalda y su trasero. Ella sonrió extasiada y lo empujó hasta quedar totalmente sentado en el escritorio para sentarse sobre él.

Y es que Ginny podía sentir dudas y miedos como todo mundo. Esas cosas que le punzaban el corazón de vez en vez pero eran minimizadas por un beso fogoso de Harry, una sonrisa socarrona de James, una mirada dulce de Albus o una risa cantarina de Lily. Sus dudas infundamentadas de perderlo todo eran una bobería junto a todo lo que había adquirido en toda su vida.

Harry tenía razón en cuanto al no haber perdido las cosas. Ella sentía su perfume floral en cada poro de su piel, se sentía querida por su esposo cuando gemía su nombre sobre el escritorio arrojando las cosas al suelo. Sentía la adrenalina y emoción al poder ser descubierta en esa semana, cuando lo había visitado a su esposo en dos ocasiones en medio de una reunión y lo habían hecho dentro de su propia oficina. Sentía ternura al recibir pequeños mensajes vía lechuza de Harry desde ese momento. Sentía remembranza y miles de snitch en su interior revoloteando cuando subieron a una escoba y volaron, ella aferrándose a la espalda de su esposo, y él diciéndole lo mucho que eso le gustaba. Sentía realización al verlo comer de forma desaforada a lo Ron Weasley la tarta de melaza que tanto le gustaba.

Sentía totalidad y felicidad absoluta al jugar Quidditch y hacer pic nic casi todos los días de esas vacaciones con sus hijos en casa. Sentía todo tipo de emociones siempre presentes en su vida por la que debía estar agradecida y sentirse afortunada.

-Ginny, vámonos-la apuró Harry desde la puerta de su oficina. Ella asintió con la cartera al hombro, mirando por última vez un artículo sobre pociones que había sido parte de su indagación. _«Es el filtro de amor más potente que existe.»—Hermione Granger._

Harry le sonrió levemente y le tomó la mano con firmeza. Ella no lo creía de esa forma._ Ni con Amortentia se lo quitarían._

**FIN**

**HGHGHGHG**

_**N.a: Buenas y santas. He tenido un día cargadi de videos y fics esta pareja que me ha florecido el escribir. La frases en cursiva son extractos bien conocidos de los films y libros y los he extraído de un foro. No son mi propiedad ni así tampoco ninguno de los personajes. Son todos de Jo Rowling y Warner Bros. He usado personajes dela saga por que es muy rica y creo que debemos empezar a usarlos. He tratado de serle fiel a los dichos de Jo como con lo de la personalidad de Ginny" poderosamente justa" y demás cositas que si hallan me dice o corrigen. Hay algo que aclararé en cuanto al Amortentia de Hermione: son tres cosas las que ella detecta: césped recién cortado,pergamino nuevo y la tercera no la termina de identificar. Esta última puede ser el cabello de Ron o pasta de dientes de menta. Yo creí que eran las cuatro cosas por eso lo puse así. El soundtrack es la música del beso que se dan ellos dos, en youtube hay varias versiones. Recomiendo personalmente una de piano muy relajante.**__**Un beso y denle al botoncito azul para darme alientos.**_

_**Consejo: Nunca guarden Amortentia en su casa por que su pareja pensará mal ni siquiera la preparen. El amor es algo natural y ni con Amortentia se quitaría. **_


End file.
